


Henry X Reader Oneshot series

by Beelzeneth



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Infertility, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzeneth/pseuds/Beelzeneth
Summary: Meeting Henry in the park.Henry x Reader oneshots from my tumblr
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Kal-El (Henry Cavill's Dog), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One- A walk in the park

It was about 9 in the morning when you got the leads out of the cupboard deciding that by this time the park would be quiet as the school rush was over and anyone who had to be at work was.Your two excited dogs ran at you jumping over one another to be the first on a lead , your 3 year old blue doberman Milly was first as you clipped the thick leather lead followed by your bearly year old phantom standard poodle polly. You preferred walking them when it was quiet because of their rare colours your girls were a prime target for dognapping because any pups they had would be very expensive. You grabbed a small bag of treats ,their ball launcher and favourite ball as you left . Walking to the park it was a huge enclosed field that had a small fenced off play area in the middle there was a foot path around the edge with the occasional bench and bin, large trees dotted hear and there across the whole park, near the enterance there was a small coffee kiosk for the dog walkers that frequently used the safe enclosed space to run there dogs. Once there you saw three other dogs running loose one large and two small but they were far enough away that you should be able to avoid them. Walking a quater the way down the field you released your babies letting them go scatty they both ran off in a large circle around you letting off steam. After a few moments they slowed down panting watching you as you leaned the ball launcher on your shoulder then flicked it catapulting the ball a fair distance . Playing the game of fetch as you continued walking slowly around the field. Throwing it for the 12th or so time was when you heard someone calling for there dog to “leave it” as an akita that tore past your two and caught the ball resutling in a freindly game of chase as Milly and Polly tried to get it back you laughed and waved it off as the large man jogged closer to you still calling his dog. He was very handsome from here you noted.

“Its fine, their freindly” you called out ,he shook his head at the playful pups before smoothing his dark hair back as he watched the three play excitedly. It was rare that your babies had a similar sized dog to play with everyone now days opting for tiny ‘cute’ dogs and the larger breeds falling out of fashion. You giggled as the akita run up to its owner dropping the ball who dutifully threw it in your direction. The three dogs chased it erratically it was only as they got closer you realised he’d misjudged the distance before you could move his dog collided with your legs sweeping them from under you. Crying out suprized you landed with a heavy thump on the near frozen ground, the dog realising its mistake stood over you sniffing to see if you were ok joined by your two, before being pushed away by the most beautifull man you think you have ever seen, your thought stuttered to a halt as you noticed he looking down at you with bright blues eye filled with concern.

“Kal you big lump look what you did. I am so sorry are you ok?” He said helping you up laughing it off.

“Yeah im fine not the first time a dogs knocked me on my ass.” He looked you over quickly decideing that your ok but began trying to brush the dry dirt off of your legs and bottom. Flustered as this heavenly stranger wiped at the seat of your jeans,you bent down quickly to take over ending up butting heads hissing you both grabed your throbbing forehead.

“Shit sorry fuck is your head ok? Look at me” he said cupping your face making you look at him as he gently ran a thumb over your bumped head. You couldn’t help the a small gasp as you saw just how handsome he really was tall and broad, a clean shaven angular jawline,his mouth had a defined cupids bow that looked perfect for kissing among other things, lightly defined cheek bones and all topped off with a set of incrediblely clear blue eyes he looked like a god, you snapped out of it as he ran his tongue over his lips in what you assumed was a nervous gesture.'well you are just fucking oogling him’ you thought

“That was my fault sorry, are you ok?” He nodded staring at you still smoothing over your face, you thought it was because you looked a mess after falling ass over tit but it was actually the opposite he thought you were beautiful. Blushing at his appraisal you nervously pulled his hands away ,looking down stroking your babies who had been hovering around you since you fell,you quickly turned your attention to his dog.

“So hes a boy then?” He nodded sheepishly as he realised he’d been caught staring snapping out of his thoughts.

“Yep this is my son Kal” he said ruffling the dogs furry head who was panting content. You giggled it was cute

“These are my babies Milly and Polly” you pointed each one out he smiled letting them sniff his hand gaining approval to stroke them.

“They are really sweet ,amazing colours i dont think iv seen them before. I couldn’t acctually tell what breed Milly was when i watched you come through the gates” He stated then faulterd sheepishly as he’d let slip he had been watching you ,choosing to ignore it he concentrated on giving your babies ear rubs as they reveled in all his attention. You nodded smieling shyly.

“Well thank you most people think they are scary tho because of there size. Milly is what you call a blue doberman and Polly is a phantom coat both are rare its why i try to bring them here when its quiet” he nodded in understanding sighing in relief as you didn’t mention his embarrassing admission.

“Sometime people are wary of kal because of his size. And you coming when its quiet would explain why I’ve never seen you here befor, I’d have definalty remembered you” he flirted you blushed not sure where to look as he smirked at you. He picked up the ball launcher and leads from the floor beside you. Holding out your hand to take them back he twisted them away from you lightly with a teasing grin.

“I think we should continue this walk together ,you know for health and saftey’s sake” he said winking at you as he used the launcher to pick up and launch the ball out towards the field causing the trio chase it. You nodded looking away your face glowing he chuckled.

“I just realised i havent introduced myself im Henry” he held out a stong hand you shook it introducing yourself.

“Y/n” he tested your name

“Well Y/n would you allow me to buy you a coffee on this fine cold morning?” You smiled shyly at him nodding

“If you want to”

“Oh i do trust me” you felt giddy as he slipped your hand in his before makeing your way to the kiosk.

It had been just over three weeks since you first walk with Henry and it had become a daily occurrence you’d both meet up at around nine grabbed your coffees and do two or three slow laps around the park before going your seperate ways. In that time you’d gotten to know one another he seemed quite reluctant to talk about his job at first, which you understood when he told you he was an actor, he was worried that it would scare you off but it didn’t bother you in the slightest and that was the day you exchanged numbers. Your walks were spent chatting and casually flirting with one another, before you knew it you had a crush on the sweet man. Today was particularly cold as you made your way to the park when you got there Henry was at the bench by the kiosk coffees in hand he let out a laugh when he saw both your dogs in their little knit jumpers. You pouted at him as he gave you your drink.

“So your one of those?” He got out between laughter as you let them off their leads and began your walk.

“Yep its for a good reasons tho poodles hair is fine and wavy when they’re young it gets thicker and curly with age untill then they feel the cold really bad and Milly gets jealous if Polly has her jumper on and she doesn’t” he nodded watching as kal followed the two going between them investigating the jumpers comically then they began chaseing one another for the new slightly bigger ball that you had tossed towards them.

Henry moved closer towards you grasping your hand as usual, taking sips of his drink opting to kick the ball with across the grass with his feet as one of the dogs returned it.

“Well its freezing today there threatening snow by the end of the week” you sighed

“Just what i need snow” you muttered into your cup taking a mouthfull.

“Tell me about it i hope it will hold off until friday” you looked at him confused as he kicked the ball again.

“I have to travel just outside of london on wednesday should be back by friday morning at the latest ,its a fitting and makeup test for an upcoming role ,they have a few different ideas but want to have it sorted asap the costume and props are going to take a while to be ordered and made” he explained shrugging lightly, you deflated slightly it meant soon you wont be able to see him, he would be away filming and promoting and youd be on your own.

“Oh.. that sounds fun tho, are you looking forward to it?” You asked trying to bite down your dissappointment he turned to you smileing wide

“Yes its a role i never thought id get when i auditioned but im really excited for it i cant wait to start filming” he said enthusiasticly you nodded but kept quiet as you kicked the ball kal had brought back. He slowed down and binned your now empty coffee cups then took a long look at you sighing before pulling you around to face him.

“Hey dont worry i’ll call you everyday at the fitting and when I’m filming” he said stroking your hair out of your face with one hand an overly intimate gesture to anyone onlookers.

“You dont have to do that” you said trying to look anywhere but his face not wanting him to see how upset you were. You had no right to feel like this you hadn’t even known him that long.

“But what if i want to?” He said before pulling you closer to him by your interlocked hands and joining free hands. Your gaze snapped to at that he continued knowing he now had your full attention.

“What if I say that I’m gonna miss you, miss talking to you everyday ,miss the way I can make you blush adorabley with just a look or miss holding your hands in mine ,that im going to find it hard leaving you behind here when I’ve only just gotten to know you.” You were lost for words staring at him as he rubbed to back of his neck.

“That… didnt sound as cheesy in my head.. I just mean I really really like you, as soon as I leave here I cant wait for tomorrow to see you again. What I’m trying to say is that I really really like you” he admitted

“I like you too” the words left your mouth before you could stop them he looked up glowing at you. Quickly before his courage dissapeared he wound his large arms around your waist and pulled you against him leaning in for a kiss, you gasped as his lips met yours soft and gentle at first before tilting his head down more and deepening the kiss becoming more heated and desperate as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer as your tongues danced back and forth. Hearing a whining you both pulled back looking down at three impatient dogs waiting for the game of fetch to continue. You both laughed Henry kicked the ball without releasing you before leaning down again.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to do that” he mumbled against your lips placeing chaste kisses on them as he spoke.

“ and now I cant seem to stop”

“You think your the only one?” you giggled at him meeting his kisses half way

“Just so you know I expect this to be our greeting from now on love” he whispered lowly and squeezed your waist your tummy fluttered at that.

“Well i suppose thats an acceptable request” you murmured he gave you a mischievous smile.

“Who said anything about request? I’ll greet my woman as I see fit” your laugh was cut short as he kissed you deeply again. Before pulling you around one arm slung around your waist as he guided you along the path against him.

“Your woman? you havent even bought me dinner?”

“Which i plan to rectify tonight?” He asked cheekily you nodded at him leaning your head against his chest feeling like the luckiest girl in the world as he looked at you lovingly leaning over kissing your head.


	2. Chapter Two- Family drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce your new boyfriend to your family but a spiteful sister tries to ruin what you and Henry have.

You were nervous. You’d been in a relationship with Henry for four months now but had kept it quiet, wanting to have a stong relationship before letting the media know. Especialy now that that it had been leaked that he was going to be playing Superman again he seemed to be under more media scrutiny.That being said you’d both let your family closest to you know that you were seeing people. But for you you’d only told your mum she knew how you’d met and she knew he was an actor but that was it. Not that you didnt trust her because you did two peas in a pod no it you’d left out his surname so that she couldnt let it slip to your older sister. Your very jealous ,entitled ,narrsasistic older sister. The problem was that you’d been invited to your brothers yearly birthday bbq in a few days. You hadnt mentioned it to Henry yet worried it was too soon for all the family drama that could correction would come of it. You sighed sitting in his living room snuggling with kal as henry took a shower hed just come back from a run determined to get in better shape for his new role kal lounged across you reciveing a veriaty of hugs and kisses. Henry entered the living room in a loose shorts and tshirt damp hair hanging low on his forhead. Taking a seat next to you pullingnyour legs and kal to rest on his legs one hand stroking your calf his smiled faltered when he took in your thoughtfull face.

“You ok hun?” He said as his brow furrowed you leaned your head back on the sofa looking at him running your hand casually through kal’s fur.

“Its my brothers birthday this weekend he’s having a bbq” you heaved a big sigh as he listened intently as you continued

“I wasn't sure if you wanted to go or not it might be to early for that” you mumbled more to yourself than anything. His eyes widened as he realized what you were getting at. you’d told him about your family how you and your mum were super close and one of a kind, you got on well with your brother Dean fine having shared interests. Then there was your sister Camille, your both very different people and you found it hard to get along with her ,bottom line is she was the youngest spoilt princess untill you were born 10 years after her and she never forgave you for it. He nodded to you knowing how hard it was between the both of you.

“I’d love to go I’ve been thinking of asking to meet your family, I know we decided to take is slow but I love you and this is the real deal.” He said relaxing and worrying you at the same time.

“Really? You don't mind? Even though you know theres going to be drama? and my nieces and nephews are probably going to call you superman?" since dating him you thought it'd be a good idea to watch a few of his films and could kick yourself for not recognising him from a few. He squeezed your leg reasuringly "I dont mind I want you know I'm there for you and I love you" he said leaning over kal kissing you lightly before ushering him off so he lie over you as the kiss got heated resulting in him resting between your thighs as he rocked deliberatly against you before running kisses down your neck.

"How do you feel about showing up to the party with a few of my marks?” You giggled at that slapping his arm lightly.

“You know sometimes I wonder when my shy sweet man turned into a horndog?" resting over you on his hands leaning in stealing kisses before sucking deep marks on your neck nudging your tshirt to the side leaving another between your neck and collar bone you moaned lightly as he rubbed against your mound chuckling into your shoulder.

"Sounds like I'm not the only horndog” he said grinding harder against you letting you feel him hardening you pouted.

“Hey don't steal my thunder” he leaned up off you before pulling of his top. No matter how many times you saw him he still took your breath away especially since he was determined to bulk up more befor filming. Your heat clenched in anticipation as he made a show of flexing his muscles throwing away his tshirt. He wasted no time tugging the bottom of your shirt over your head dragging your sports bra with it leaving his eye blown wide as he drank in the sight of you bare before him. Licking his lips as he dived in kissing and suckling at your breast then teasingly rolled your nipples between his teeth, you bucked up into him moaning making him groan low in his chest your smugness didnt last long tho as he flipped you over onto your knees below him leaning forward you grabbed the arm of the sofa for leverage. You loved how he could manoeuvre you any way he liked. You giggled then slid back rubbing your ass along his prominent bulge then made small circular motions tormenting him as you rocked forward and back he hissed grabbing your hips holding you still against him befor a heavy palm slapped your ass.

“Little brat” he growled then ran his fingers against your slit as your enterance wept in anticipation, you gripped arm of the sofa tighter between your fingers moaning loud as he continued teasing your wet opening. He arched over you chest flat against your back and used one hand to pull your hair tilting your head back the other tore your shorts and panties down your thighs.

“Think you can tease me and get away with it missy?” He grunted in your ear leaving wet open mouthed kisses on your neck biting hard and sucking again as he shimmied his shorts down just enough to pull out his cock rubbing his weeping head against your clit tapping it harshly making you squeel as your arousal seeped onto him you cried out as he drew lines along your pussy lips he pushed forward nugding the fat head of his cock to your opening teasingly withdrawing before repeating the movement moveing deeper.

“Fuck please Henry please dont tease I'm sorry” you gasped out when he kissed your cheek and pushed in to you slowly savouring the feel of your walls clench him tightly sucking him in deeper you always felt imposibly full as his hips rested flush against you the head of his cock resting snug against your cervix you moaned out loud when he began rocking the veins on his cock massaged your walls with delicious friction he leaned back hand still pulling your head back. Before grinding against your clit and curving his hips forceing you to arch your back following his movment up you grunted out a moan.

“Ready baby?” You nodded using what little slack he had given you on your hair. “Fuck yes oh god please” you whined looking back up at him eyes glazed over he pulled his hips back snapping them forward not hesitating he set a brutal pace driving you wild.

“Fucking little tease! You think its a good idea to tease daddy?” You whined at the back of your throat shaking your head as he spanked you again

“I asked you a question bratt!” You cried out as his palm struck you again

“N-no daddy I’m sorry daddy please please let me cum please” he grunted out a laugh at your desperate plee you hissed at the slight pain of him bumping against your cervix. He released your hair choosing to wrap his fingers around your throat tight enough to restict your pants pausing he set one foot flat on the floor and pulled you back towards him with one hand then returned to his punishing pace, with every thrust tilting his hips up slightly the new angle made you see star as he was brushing your swollen clit.

“God you take me so well baby girl fuck your still so tight” you opend your mouth in a silent scream tucking your head down as you trembled your pussy clamping down on him uncontrollably.

“Oh fuck I'm close so close” he breathe down your back moving his hand down between your legs to flick at your clit harshly pinching it that was all it took you squeeled loud as you came around him in violent tremors thrusting into you before holding still grunting loud as he peaked inside of you grinding against you determined to make your joint orgasms last, you whimpered as you felt him pour into you, both heaving deep breaths. He breathed out a laugh releasing you patting your hip as he sat down dragging your limp body onto his lap relaxing and pulled your panties back up over your hips keeping his seed smeard against you for as long as he could, you’d found that he was quite a possesive man and was throughly turned on knowing he was smeard between your thighs. He turned your face kissing you passionately before running his hand down your neck smirking Traceing the three love bites he had left two on yout neck one above the other and the thrid on your collar bone you smiled giggling at him when he picked you up heading towards the bedroom knowing that there was atleast one more round instore today and probably a few more tonight.

You rung your hands together today was the day you’d let your family know that you were bringing someone to the bbq your mum was thrilled to finally put a face to the man who'd made you so happy, Dean seemed happy that you'd found someone and Camille, well she was less than thrilled she prefered that you'd remain single so she could rub her new husband and son in your face and make offhanded comments about how you’d never find a husband like she had. Not that you wanted what she had, a childish husband that refuses to get a job to provide for his family and was creeepy enough to make your skin crawl. He was a boy you wanted a man.You sighed checking your phone again Henry was supposed to pick you up but had to take a call about delays to the filming schedule now you were going there with your mum and Henry was going to arrive a little late. You forced a smile as your mum pulled up beside you quickly leaving your house warnkng your babies to be good. She noticed you were a little tense.

“Whatever happens just remember he loves you Y/n and he is there for you” you nodded

“I know I'm just nervous I hope you like him” she smiled before pulling away from the curb

“I’ve seen how happy he makes you trust me I'll love him” she reassured you in only a way a mother could. Then raised an eyebrow at your neck you blushed as you knew what she was looking at.

“Not sure how your brothers going to react to his baby sister smothered in those” you groaned leaning back into the seat as she laughed

“Didn't think of that… it was his idea and I can’t exactly stop him or want to if I'm Honest” she snorted at that. It was a short drive to Dean’s house you were greeted by an entourage of excited nieces and nephews quickly wrestling each of them for kisses and cuddles before following them into the garden as they made a bee line to the trampoline you heard a scoff.

“Thought you were bringing someone? I was quiet looking forward to meeting your mysterious other half” dripping with sarcasm you ignored her and sat down across from her calling out a greeting to Dean who was cooking at the built in bbq he waved the spatular.

“He had to take a call about rearranging the flights” you replied not wanting to ignore her completly and rock the boat already. You felt eyes on you and realised that your sister in law had clocked onto your neck.

“Oh someones been getting it, I'm looking forward to meeting him you've been together what three months?” she teased plafully you got on well with her and was closer in age. You blushed beet red befor pulling out your phone as you recived a text it was Henry telling you he was 10 minutes away turn out he was just being told his new flight dates you smiled and left it on the table. You nodded at her Camille sneered but caught herself plastering a kind looking smile.

“Yeah I dont understand why you kept it quiet. Your not embarrased of him are you?” She asked bitingly you frowned as you poured yourself a lemonade sipping it collecting yourself before answering

“No I'd never be embarrassed of him. But we thought we would take it slow and see where it goes befor diving right in” she chuckled sipping her drink as you said his name.

“He’s an actor isn't he? so what is he one of those actors that works on indie films? Or a proper actor? would I have seen him in anything? is one of those ‘actors’ always in the background” You growled a little as she laughed then you smirked at this looking at her scrawny husbands arms both covered in dc sleeve tattoos Camille may not recognise him but her husband definatly would.

“Yeah maybe ,he has been in quite a few things, tv show and some big blockbusters.” You leaned forward drinking a few mouthfuls to hide a smirk ,today you were going to finally shut her up the greatest revenge for all her years of tearing you down was proving her wrong. She had spent so long since you grew up knockjng you back drummjng into you that no one would ever want you that it had caused a few problems with Henry in the beginning, it had taken a lot of convincing but finally you were happy and confident that someone did want you and he was incredible. Today was the day you could be a little smug.

“Well he can't be that big of a deal if he is with you now can he?” She giggled hoisting her son up onto her lap coddling him, you frowned.

“Well he is working on a big one now, a sequel” she snorted again taking a sip of her wine.

“Really?” You clenched your fists in irritation wanting to defend your man

“Yes he works for dc” her husband looked up smiling

“Really? Dc comics?” You smiled leaning back knowing his intrest would push her buttons you nodded.

“Yeah not sure how much I can say tho, but thats what the phonecalls are about today, something came up with one of his costars so they have had a change in the dates he is just getting the new flight details” he nodded smileing you could see he was excited tdying to think of who it was, you wont say you want it to be a shock as childish as that was, you had a good smart god of a man and you wanted to show him off, rub him in your sisters face. You smiled as Camille started sneering even tho your still nervous your brother came over to the table placing down a large tray of sausages burgers and chicken kababs.

“Wheres your other half?” he said as everyone dug in you smiled accepting a plate off one of you nieces who was diligantly passing them out you quickly caled her as she made to go past you.

“Lotty can I have another one darling?” She nodded confused but still handed you one. You turned to your brother

“He’ll be here in a minute, he had a work thing that couldn't wait.” He nodded “Wana explain them before he gets here?” He nodded to your neck teasing you as he piled his plate. You blushed

“Uh haha well we got a little carried away after his workout this morning….I'd rather not say more then that.” You said quietly helping yourself to a burger and some salad. He smirked at you ruffling your hair

“Finally growing up eh? Just be safe” You slapped his had away with a quiet fuck off the banter was cut short as your sister scoffed.

“Be safe not like shes gonna get pregnant” you stopped smileing hurt by the comment as she chose that moment to hug her eighteen month old son, it was true you couldnt but she didn have to be such a bitch about it, she saw you as less of a woman now, her view was a woman wasnt a true woman if she did not have children, an ideal that she had spent her whole life wrapped around a desperate need for a baby and somehow she was better than you because she had a baby and you were never going to, and never missed a chance to remind you that you’d never be 'complete’ as she puts it, never find someone who’d stay with you when they found out children was not an option for you, it had been confirmed you pretty much couldn't have kids there was the a very very very slim chance youd ever conceive, so low youd been told to think of yourself as barren and in the miracle that you did fall pregnant you probably wouldnt carry to term, since then she had made sure to beat you down with it, it was still a fresh wound a difficult thing for any woman to accept but your not even in your thirties which somehow made it even worse, not that you planned any kids, you actually never wanted them it was always 'maybe one day' but there is a difference between choosing not to have them and being told you can’t.

“Why the fuck have you gotta bring that up like that for?! Stop being such a bitch about it!” Your brother came to your defence she slid back cradeling the toddler smugly. Suddenly any argument brewing was halted by the door bell you shoke your head making to move but moved faster when you heard a loud array of shouts and yells of excitment from the house your eyes bugged out as your older nephews ran out of the back door dragging Henry behind them.

“Look look its Superman! Dad dad look he knows aunty Y/n” Silence fell across the table as the kids made a fuss over Henry who was starting to chuckle nerously.Your brother in law gapped at Henry dropping his fork your brothers wife rose her eyebrows then tilted her head nodding saying 'you did well’ Camille was just blinking, she looked broken .

“Oi what have I told you about opening that front door to strangers?” Your brother broke the silence scolding his son david who replied naively.

“But hes not a stranger, its Superman, hes not bad, he’s a good guy." 

"Hey babe turns out I was only 5 away.” He chuckled as david watched in awe as 'superman’ leaned in and kissed you on the lips then held his hand out to Dean. “Im Henry ,sorry I'm late-” he snapped his head down as david and tyson clambered around him pulling at his top a little

“Oh my god auty y/n are you dateing superman!?!”

“Are is he gonna be our uncle? Are you going to marry her?”

“Can you take me flying? What does it feel like?" Henry chuckled at the boys as they practically vibrated with excitement. Henry nodded down at the boys

"Well boys we aren’t getting married yet but we are dating, but I dont think your mum will like me flying around with you yet, maybe when your older?” they smiled at Henry then continued asking him tonnes of questions soon all of the kids were surronding him you smiled apologetically but he just laughed answering all their questions, playing along for them not wanting to upset them after a few mineuts the excitment died down and they were ushered back to the smaller table to have lunch by their parents, he rubbed the back of your neck quickly reassuring you before stopping near your brother who shrugged.

“Sorry about the kids…”

“Its perfectly fine,I get it all the time …I’m just happy I’ve made a good impression on some of y/n family at least, sorry for being late I had to reschedule a few flights and stuff” they shook hands.

“Dean her brother, and don't worry about it works work and its good your serious about it, a better first impression than some” he replied casting your sisters hunsband a look that no one missed as Henry sat down beside you placeing an arm across your shoulders. Kissing the side of your head.

“So you gonna introduce me love?" He asked motioning around the table everyone Camille release her husbands hand batting at him as he reached out for her thrusting her son at him then placed one hand in her lap and leant over the table holding out her hand as if he should kiss it giving him sultry eyes trying to entice him.

"Im Camille y/n’s older sister” she said fluttering her eyelashes at him you tensed knowing what she was doing. Henry grasped her offered hand and shook it. Causing your mum to snort a laugh into her glass and others to chuckle. Camille has done this before, the only other serious relationship you had ended cos of arguments about how he acted with her, tho back then she wasn't married. Pulling back Henry smiled at her and casually ran his fingers across your lovebite riddled neck, then pulled you in placing another kiss to it making you giggle pushing him away, but he fought a little capturing your hands kissing your palms. You smiled as she clenched the hand he shook into a fist before lowering it beside her plate. Henry was a master of posessive gestures but she had got the message

“Nice to meet you. And this is your husband?” He said politely charming voice. She bristled as she watched him tuck you into his side leaning back watching as her husband shook his hand and started kissing his ass, she slumped back huffing and levled her man with a look making him sit back and let you finish introduceing him to everyone happy that your man had your back.

“So the kids called you Superman? I dont think I’ve seen your version, I'm sure I'd have remembered seeing you in a tight suit” she dropped her voice and twiddled with her straw her husband gulped

“I have been trying to get you to watch it with me but you said you don’t do nerdy shit” he spoke upand you giggled as she gapped flstered, Henry just smirked tugging holding your leg beneath the table patting it softly as you tensed.

“Well thats a shame tho I know that heros aren’t evenyones thing, But yes I've played superman in man of steel and soon we will be filming Batman vs Superman so I’m excited for that" you giggled

"And I for one am definitely looking forward to that” he laughed out loud poking your side

“And I wonder why?” You giggled at him

“Well I’m looking forward to getting the bed to myself for a few weeks” he shook his head

“Like you sleep on the bed? Babe you sleep on top of me I dont think youve touched the mattress…wait scratch that I know you have~” you stuttered as the others rolled their eyes chuckling you slaped his arm lightly as he joined in wriggling his eyebrows at you, you noticed from the side of your eye Camille moved closer to him, leaning over the table fluttering her eyes and squeezing her chest to show off her assets, you cringed biting your lip as he gave her a smile and cleared his throat look then cast his gaze to you, you must have taken his smile as the wrong way as you looked down he sighed moving his hand up your thigh then leaned in to you whispering in your ear

“And this is why you should have let me cum in your panties before you left, it would have been a reminder that you are mine, the only one for me, but I suppose we will just have to remember next time” he parted from your ear with a quick but very noticable nip on your ear lobe you shuddered blushing bright red looking at him bashfully before he plucked a cherry tomato from your plate winking as he popped it in his mouth.

“So your stepping into the role again? can’t wait for that?” Your brother in law said enthusiastically Your sister fumed quietly to herself watching as Henry had snubbed her for you, she didn't know what he had said but it was something that made you embarrassed he wiped his mouth with a napkin as he nodded.

“Yeah filming starts in a few months…. now anyway which reminds me babe you need to sort out your passport” you blinked at him

“What? why?” He grinned at you

“Well I know how much you liked the last suit so I did some talking to the director and you my love have been invited on set for a few weeks….So we need to get your passport sorted I was hopeing to take you with me, they said it’d be fine for you to bunk with me and Kal for a few weeks if your up for it” you furrowed your brows

“You told them I like the suit?! You-really Henry?” He gave you a cheeky grin

“Well I didnt say the words but… he knew what I meant” you gave him a look and sighed shaking your head at him, deep down he was a child

“Seriously their okay with that? You wont mind me on set I mean your going to be busy” He smiled nodding quickly

“Yes Id love to have you there, we do that sometimes have our other halves come over to see us work for a while, youll get to see some of the filming and meet the others, we can spend a few nights in a hotel to if you want you know go about town anyway they gave me to okay so think it over” you smiled nodding makingnhim beam at you.

“You should go! I can take the dogs for a few weeks” your mum added snickering at the face your sister pulled as she thumped her glass down. Henry was was trying to make a point you could tell by the way he lathered you with attention more then usual,unable to keep his hands off of you, always kissing or leaning into you as he spoke with the others around the table. He seemed to get on well with everyone, your mum loved him and Dean seemed to like the his banter he fit in well with you all ,so well he was already going on a fishing trip with your brother in a few weeks, you were relaxed you had expected him to get on with your family and he had been ignoring the way your sister was trying desperately trying to flirt with him beautifuly evading all her little tricks and counteracting all her digs he seemed to get annoyed and eventually brought up about her wedding again useing the opportunity and switched talking to her husband who was being a right little fanboy asking for an autograph and gushing over him which pissed her off even more the final straw was when the kids got him with their water guns and found themselves casually tossed in the pool one by one by him and dean both shaking their heads they both pulled off their tops. You watched as everyone raised brows at him you licked your lips as your sister in law leaned in

“Your a lucky bitch you know that?” You both giggled

“Trust me it gets better, you want to see his thighs” she scoffed

“Fuck thighs I want to see his cock, details bitch details!”

“Leathal and addictive" You both laughed loud drawing his attention from his conversation with Dean, he raised an eyebrow at youshaking his head when you both became bright red

"I think our women are being cheeky” he smirked as you both blushed and began giggleing again, Camille was sitting drooling over him as he walked around her to the washing line throwing his and deans tshirts over it, he froze frowning when your sister placed a hand on his torso and moved up to his chest firmly.

“Wow so thats what you were hiding beneath all that?” he cleared his throat nodding then batted away her hand sat back down you grunted wanting to smack her one he stopped you kissing your cheek trying to calm you down.

“But then again you’d have to have muscles to move her about with the extra weight she carries” there were gasps and growls from around the table you froze henry growled a little his eye became cold.

“Well I think a woman should be just that…a woman big or small doesn't matter…Tho personally I'm an ass man and your sisters is fantastic, isn't that right sweetheart?” You flushed as he rounded the table again then scopped you into his lap wrapping his arms around you under your bust making them rise a little

“And these can’t forget them either” you giggled as he quickly stole kisses from you once that little ploy failed she was quiet sulking to herself watching as you and henry kept on slowly picking at the food on his plate conversation flowed nicely, that is until camille spoke up again this time going in for the kill.

“So Henry how do you feel about kids?” She asked everyone around the table stopped. Oh shit here we go.

“Camille!” Your mum warned but it was too late Henry smiled at he placing a hand on your thigh.

“Well its early days we haven't discussed it but I'd love to have kids some day and if everything goes according to plan it will be with y/n” you turned to him sharply dreading. He unknowingly walked into your sisters trap. Your heart broke at his admission and he saw it on your face as he glanced at you. In the background you heard your sister gasping.

“Oh no I'm sorry seeing as you were serious I thought you'd spoke to him.” She freighned and apologetic look. It took every once of self control not to fly at her over the table.

“Tell me what?” Henry asked befor his eyes widened. Shit. Here it comes again the talk and enevitable break up. You couldn't have kids plain and simple. And no one wanted a young woman who would never be able to give him a child of his own. You gave one last tearfull look to tyour snake of a sister.

“Your a cruel bitch!" then got up leaving the table Henry right behind you as you got in the kitchen. Sitting down at the table you hung your head low hideing your tears as you knew the best thing to happen to you was about to leave.

"I knew this was a stupid idea” you managed between your sobs as you heard angry voices out side you go to move but he stops you. He leant down infront of you making you look at him.

“Hey it wasn’t,no dont worry about them…Come on baby look at me.” You shook your head befor quickly having him tuck you into his chest rocking you lightly calming you down. You hugged him tight trying to savour the last little comfort he was going to give you.

“Sweetheart I'm sorry its something we should have talked about Before starting to have sex huh?” He said kissing your head as he tilted your face to look at him smoothing your hair wiping your tears away with his thumb, reaching over you he tore off some kitchen roll before dabbing yout face with it and handing it to you as you unwound your arms from his waist feeling the cold prickles of dread in your stomach. Taking a deep shakey breath you steeled yourself for what was to come. He leaned against the table beside you waiting patiently.

“I.. she did this on purpose Henry love….I love you…B-but I can't have kids, well Its very unlikley….They said its nearly impossible…..I'm sorry so sorry…Youd make a great dad and I want you to know I understand….If its something you really want then we should cut our losses now befor-” you jumped as he growled gripping your chin forcing you to meet his gaze, he was stern, upset and angry. “You are not leaving me. Not over this. I meant what I said in the garden I'd love to have a family someday and if we can't have children of out own then there are other options. God knows that there are hundreds of children in the system that are waiting for loving homes to be adopted into and if we really want to go through the whole nine yards then we can have a surrogate.” You gaped at him shaking your head

“Wh-what you dont understand I cant- Im not a true woman! I’m never going to give you-”

“Enough! I dont ever want to hear you say that again! A true woman , of coures you are! Your mine and who cares we can have kids other ways…Children do not make you a true woman or not I love you and we can find a way if we want our own… I suppose Camille put that stupid thought in your head?”

“Shes right what kind of woman cant-Im broken Henry! How can you be okay with this?" You shrugged unable to continue as you began trying to fighr back sobs still not believing he would stay. He deserves a happy home full of love and family.

"I dont care love” he grabbed you shaking your shoulders a little desperate for you to look him in the eye

“I dont care I fell in love with you, not for the fact you could give me children or not, but your kind and funny and…your my soul mate I.Love.you dont you understand that, I want you no one else and this will make us stonger, you are perfect and you are not broken you my better half and my woman… My stunning, perfect woman Y/n and we are not over,I’m not leaving you and you are certainly not leaving me not over this” you sniffled still confused not fully understanding what was going on. 'Why is he saying this? Why hasn't he left? The others did’ you frowned at him

“Wh-what? No yo-you should be angry…Leaving…no one wants a young woman who can't give them children of their own” You mumbled confused at him he sighed again befor loweing down to eye level releasing his grip on your chin and carassed your face lightly you shuddered leaning into him.

“Sweetheart in case you havent realised children isn't the be all and end all for me, we can find another way later down the line, besides you said its very unlikely not impossible and if we decided to try for kids you can bet your ass I will be fucking you full every chance I get! Fuck I might even tie you to the bed for a week or so and that my love is a promise and a threat.. .Really this is my fault we should have spoke about this before starting to have sex I was a little to eager in that respect.” You blushed remebering just how eager he was not that he was the only one. He kissed your cheek.

“I love you, so much and I'm planning on being with you for as long as you can stand me” he said before kissing you passionatly pulling you up and sitting you on the table standing between your parted knees he pulled away. 

“You really don't have a problem with it?” He shook his head before attaching himself to you again tangeling tongues holding you tightly against his chest trying to pour all his feelings into you.

“Problem? With the enevitable fuck fest? Babe I’m a man. And like I said if that doesn’t work we have options” you smiled tugging him back down giving him a tender kiss that got deeper as he pulled ou forward you heard someone clear their throat making you jump away. Peering around Henry you saw dean standing at the door arms folded you flushed and shrunk.

“So I take it by the way your sucking on my baby sister theres no need for me to,kick the shit outta you?” He asked casually Henry chuckled squeezing your hips holding you still as you tried to shimmy off the table around him.

“No sir, got it all straightened out. Haven't we babe?” You nodded sheepishly

“Good cos I don't feel like having my ass handed to me in front of my own kids…I mean I know I wouldn't win but I'd have to try…being that little twats older brother and all” you smiled at him Henry laughed

“Trust me we are good, just needed to clear the air, you know how she gets always thinking the worst, a habbit I’m slowly breaking” Dean nodded smileing as you was tucked up in Henry's arm’s as he pulled you from the table all three of you snapped your head to the door as you heard a loud cry then heels stomping into the kitchen from the garden, camille was clutching her face supporting a bloodied nose she sneared at you venomously

“Well I hope your fucking happy! Walking in here thinking your better than everyone! He probably isn't even with you! A fucking look alike escort pathetic!” You grit your teeth

“What’s pathetic is a fucking married woman jealous of her baby sister! Grow up for fuck sake you are not gods gift! god sake just threw yourself at my boyfriend infront of your whole family including your husband and son” she took a step back looking for a quick escape, you’d never stood up to her like this before.

“You spent years trying to knock me down and for what? Jealousy hatred you know I don't know what I’ve done you make you hate me but I’m sick of trying to make it up to you, from now on you can go fuck yourself, I spent years looking up to you, wanting what you had but now I see you never had anything not really, it was always someone elses man, someone elses baby to fawn over ,your other halfs cars you had fuck all yourself and now what you've got isn't fucking worth having so you have to make yourself feel better by stomping all over me the first time I've seen it clear as day your fucking jealous!” She sniffed blinking stunned that you snapped back, you pointed at her face ignoring the way Henry moved to pull you back if you start swinging.

“I’ve had it, don't ever talk to me again, ever and I truly mean that, we. are. done.” She took another step back shocked before screeching.

“What?”

“I mean it, this is the last straw for me, we’re done I’m done you tried to sabotage the best thing thats ever happened to me because you hate the idea of me somehow out doing you. Fuck you. As far as I’m concered I have no sister” she looked upset and went to touch you but you flinched away.

“Y/n you can't mean-”

“Your a toxic and childish person Camille, come back when you grow up until then stay the fuck away” she tried blinking back tears, she never expected for you to cut her out of your life, it hurt deep she looked down then quickly made her way past you through the kitchen her husband carrying their toddler behind her looking thoughrly embarassed

“Y/n I’m really sorry-”

“Fuck off, your just as bad! You were made for each other” he sighed glancing at the others in the room before following her out seconds later the front door slammed shut so hard it shook the interior walls. You and dean shared a look turning as your mum who had been by the back door watching walked into the kitched going over to the sink she turnt on the tap running her hand under cold water.

“I don't think we will see her for a while.” She said quietly as she stopped the tap “Henry could you pass me the kitchen roll please” he did as he was asked. Dean spoke up in disbelief.

“Did you just smack her?” She shook her head

“No no of course not, you should know by now I punch, that was way out of line and she knew it, then she started mouthing off to me when I told her some home truths having the audacity to try and turn it around playing the victim I’ve had enough of her shit stirring in this family.” You mother said as she placed the kitchen roll on her red knuckles. Dean scoffed out a laugh

“Fucking typical the one time she gets what she deserves and I fucking miss it.” You giggle a little. Yeah it was typical. Your mum aproached Henry.

“Im sorry you had to see that ,its not usually this bad… but this was coming for a long time, I don't know whats up with that girl but she doesn't think anyone but her has the right to be happy, everything is a competition , shes spent years putting y/n down and it must have really boiled her piss that y/n has found happiness with a handsome successful man ,she has to be top dog today she learnt she isnt. Henry I can't thank you enough for giving Y/n the confidence she needed to snap back, I’ve watched that girl tear y/n apart for years and none of us could give her the boost she needed to sort it out but you did.” Your mother explained. Henry smiled down at you kissing your head .

“No need to apologise or thank me, y/n warned me but I thought she may have exaggerated, I was caught off gaurd and that was my fault… And we never spoke about children…if we do want them in the future we will find a way” He said sheepishly before pulling you towards him you smiled as he wrapped his arm around you keeping you as close to him as possible. It was then that david came running in. 

“Dad can we have cake now?” Dean nodded to him and ushered you all out into the garden for cake henry sat and dragged you onto his lap kissing the back of your neck lightly as you both dug into your cake.

“You ok now love?” You nodded leaning back on his chest finishing your mouthfull then reaching up you kissed under his jaw.

“Yeah I'm perfect.” He ran his nose along the shell of your ear.

“Really? you’ve had a stressfull day, I think I might have to help you de-stress once we get home.” He whispered heatedly you laughed at him as he ran his nose along your neck biting softly.

“Oi loverboy back up thats my baby sister.” Dean said waving a fork at you both Henry pulled back a little with a cheeky grin.

“Yes sir, we will keep it pg….untill we get to the car” Dean laughed as the blushed slapping his arm

“Henry no!” He grinned before trapping you in a bear hug shouting

“Henry yes!” Before sucking on your neck making you wriggle trying to squirm away as everyone laughed watching your antics, finally he stopped and kissed your cheek before you both relaxed watching the kids run around hyped on sugar, you leaned back against him as he hummed into the back of your neck giving a quick kiss.That was when it really sunk in that he was still here. He still wanted you. Tears welled in your eyes as you realised it was all going to be ok. You tucked your head in his neck hiding your tears of relief.

“I love you.” You mumbled into his chest he wrapped his arm around you tighter resting his face in your hair.

“I love you too” ending with a kiss on your hair looking up he saw your mum and brother looking at him questioning what was going on he mouthed 'relief’ you them and they nodded in understanding as you snuggled into him more.


End file.
